El Bosque
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Homenaje para RCurrent. Las pistas de la desaparición de Lincoln terminan en los bosques de Royal Woods, sin embargo, algo acecha en los alrededores y dentro de aquel lugar, ¿qué será?.


**El Bosque:** **Homenaje para RCurrent y a sus fics** ** _"Deja de culparte"_** **y** ** _"Jamás pierdas tu sonrisa",_** **en el cual las hermanas junto con Alexander y Dimitri parten para buscar a Lincoln por Royal Woods y una pista los lleva hacia los bosques, al entrar allí, algo más habita en esos páramos, un ente que no quiere que encuentren a su hermano.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para RCurrent, TLH para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon y para mí mis dos OC. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Todas las pistas daban a un único sitio, uno en el cual la familia siempre iba a pasar sus días, en especial el Verano, donde era un Paraíso y lo seguía siendo. Sin embargo, misteriosas desapariciones, hallazgos de cuerpos con marcas de suicidio y otros eventos paranormales obligaron a los Guarda-parques con cerrar el sitio, el Parque Nacional de Royal Woods por tiempo indeterminado hasta que fueran resueltos todos los incidentes.

Sin embargo, para aquella familia de 11 integrantes, sumado a los dos extranjeros que estaban con ellos, la desaparición del único hijo varón angustió a todos los integrantes, ¿en dónde podía estar aquel joven albino?. Lo habían buscado por todas partes, pero ninguna señal, ni un rastro suyo, tal vez podría haber estado con su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, pero el moreno no supo darles una respuesta concreta, ya que él y Lincoln estuvieron durante el recreo y que misteriosamente desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Con el correr del tiempo, no sabían a dónde pudo haber ido aquel chico, lo buscaban con la ayuda de la Policía y la Guardia Imperial del Emperador, pero nada, no había suerte. No había forma de hallarlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de esas dos personas y todo empeoró con los sueños que habían tenido las chicas, en donde se veía a un Lincoln perdido, lastimado, herido, llorando y rogando porque lo salvaran, pero ¿de quién?, ¿quién podía tenerlo en sus garras?.

Fue entonces que, animadas por sus dos novios, tanto Luna como Leni y las demás, decidieron ponerse en marcha y rastrillar toda Royal Woods, era imposible aquel chico pudiera irse del país, sin dinero, sin documentos, sin nada, esa teoría estaba descartada junto con un posible secuestro; ya que si eso hubiera ocurrido, tendría que haber habido el pago de un rescate y no lo hubo.

Y fue entonces, que un día, por uno de los sueños que tuvo Leni, terminaron todos en la entrada del Parque Nacional de Royal Woods.

* * *

(Echo in the Night, OST del Resident Evil 4)

Los caminos se cruzaron, bajo un día gris, una intensa niebla se hallaba por los alrededores, las hojas secas adornaban el alfombrado suelo de los bosques, la entrada estaba cerrada con una reja y varios carteles que advertían de que nadie entrara al lugar por motivos de Seguridad, entre los cuales podían verse _"Zona Peligrosa", "No pasar", "Peligro", "Aléjese"_ , esos eran los pedidos, pero gracias a Alexander, éste pudo ingresar sin ningún problema, además de que tenía la llave del candado otorgado por sus Oficiales.

\- Es aquí, tiene que ser este el sitio donde Linky se encuentra.- Sostuvo Leni con firmeza en su voz.

\- Literalmente este sitio me da escalofríos, espero que sea verdad lo que dices, Leni.- Pidió Lori, quien estaba observando aquel siniestro páramo.

\- Y es aquí, vamos.- Pidió su hermana y todos ingresaron en los bosques, dejando la reja abierta, las cadenas y el candado en el aire, colgando y con su sonido que desaparecía poco a poco.

Decir que hay que arriesgarse en esta vida, no tiene por qué hacerse, que no vale la pena intentarlo, pero si estaban decididas en encontrar a su hermano, no se podía dar marcha atrás. Cuando ingresaron y dieron los primeros pasos, lo que era el puesto central de los Guardabosques y la reja, éstos quedaron cubiertos por la niebla.

\- Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?. El Parque Nacional de Royal Woods tiene más de 2000 a casi 5000 km2, tardaríamos semanas en rastrillar toda la zona.- Pidió Lisa, ya que estaba en lo cierto sobre la extensión del enorme predio.

\- Seguiremos todo el sendero, estoy segura de que Linky debe estar en el Lago, siempre le gustaba ese sitio.- Dijo Leni, dando por iniciada la búsqueda desde ese punto.

\- Vayamos haciendo rápido esto, este sitio me da escalofríos.- Pidió Lynn, la cual, aún siendo la deportista de la familia, tenía miedo de ese sitio.

\- Escuchen.- Les llamó Yoshikage Dimitri, las chicas junto con el bosnio se voltearon para escuchar lo que tenía para decirles aquel muchacho.- Hay algo que deben saber de estos bosques, esto ya lo he visto en Japón, en donde hay uno llamado el "Aokigahara", mejor conocido como "El Bosque de los Suicidas", allí, las personas que han ingresado, nunca han vuelto a aparecer, se matan, se ahorcan o se pegan un tiro.- Dio ese lúgubre detalle de aquel país.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir que Linky pudo haberse...?.- Preguntó Luan con miedo, pero el ruso castaño lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero siento lo que dijo Lori, que algo nos observa, no sé qué es, pero no es de este Mundo.- Advirtió el hijo adoptivo de los Yoshikage.

Justo en ese momento, Luna se quedó paralizada al ver una extraña figura, una que resultaba tan familiar, quiso moverse, pero de ahí, ésta desapareció. Iba a perseguirla, pero su novio le detuvo el paso.

\- No, él juega con nosotros.- Dijo el chico, dando a conocer que ese Ente tenía un plan entre manos. La rockera no se soltó por nada del Mundo de las manos del castaño. Todos estaban sumergidos bajo un aire de puro terror.

Decidieron no perder más el tiempo y comenzaron a avanzar por el sendero principal que había allí, todo estaba cubierto de esa extraña niebla, una de la que no parecía irse, aún mientras que el Sol quisiera salir y alumbrar todo, ésta no parecía hacerle caso.

\- ¡LINKY!.- Le llamaban todos los presentes, pero no había ninguna respuesta.-

\- ¡LINKY, ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?!.- Gritaba Leni con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo por su hermanito, sin embargo, la única "respuesta" que recibían era el de su propio eco, el cual se perdía en la lejanía.

\- ¿En dónde puede estar? ¡Lincoln, por favor, aparece!.- Rogó Lola, mientras que iba tomada de la mano de Lana, su gemela.

\- ¡Lincoln, sal, hemos venido a buscarte, tranquilo, solo dinos dónde estás!.- Pidió la rubia con gorra roja, pero nada.

\- Dios, esto es una locura, encima esta niebla da una atmósfera de terror.- Sostuvo Lisa, cosa que ya empezaba a sentirse esa "presión".

\- Sí, ni siquiera con mis poderes puedo localizarlo, lo siento.- Se disculpó Alexander, viendo que todo era en vano.

\- No, yo no me pienso rendir, voy a encontrar a Linky a traerlo de vuelta a casa.- Hizo Leni esa promesa.

\- Nadie te va a dejar, Corazón, te lo prometo.- Dijo el bosnio, tomándole de las manos a su novia.

\- Oigan, chicos ¿y qué hacemos con ese Ente que nos ve?.- Preguntó Luan al respecto.

\- ¿Puede tu Stand combatirlo, Dimi?.- Quiso saber Luna a su novio, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

\- Lamentablemente no, no puede, si es un Fantasma, es imposible.- Se lamentó el ruso castaño.

Lori, en aquellos momentos, había salido del sendero y observó entre unos árboles y arbustos algo que parecía brillar.

\- Chicas.- Les llamó la rubia Loud y cuando llegaron hasta ella, localizaron unas cámaras de vídeo utilizadas por alguien, además de que en el piso había sangre seca junto con unas extrañas marcas, como garras, que habían quedado "grabadas" en el tronco del árbol.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Luan y tras activar las dos cámaras, lo que pudieron ver fue a un grupo de cuatro personas, las cuales habían dejado sobre esos árboles dos cámaras.

\- _"No sabemos lo que nos atacó, pero solo nosotros cuatro logramos escapar, otros tres murieron atrás nuestro...no pudimos hacer nada...esa...es...esa cosa...está allí...buscando presas...pero no para devorarlas, sino para divertirse con ellas, utilizando el miedo más fuerte de las personas...si encuentran esto...no vengan al bosque...es peligro...¡CUIDADO...NO...NO!."-_ En esos momentos, la grabación terminó con la cámara cayendo al piso y solo podían escucharse los gritos de las cuatro personas, las cuales eran asesinadas sin piedad por ese monstruo y de ahí todo quedaba en la nada, hasta que se pudo ver los pies de la criatura, la cual se fue de allí, satisfecha con su "trabajo".

Quedaron helados, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, ¿acaso habían más de esos criaturas en el bosque?. No lo sabían, pero lo que sí tenían en mente era que debían encontrar a Lincoln de forma rápida.

\- No, yo no creo en eso.- Se negó Lori, mientras que se sentaba.

\- ¿Acaso no lo has visto? ¡Los masacró ese monstruo, hermana!.- Preguntó Luna con indignación.

\- Es solo un cuento, vamos, de seguro son esos idiotas del programa que miran Lincoln y Clyde.- Sostuvo ella en su "razón".

\- Si hubieran sido los de ese show, entonces darían una explicación, ¿no crees, Dude?.- Alegó Dimitri con seriedad, ya que no era buena idea desconfiar de lo que acababan de ver.

\- Lo que digan, pero yo...- Cuando estaba por terminar su oración, algo cayó sobre la espalda de Lori, se giró y con un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, ésta se topo con un esqueleto.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO!.- Rogó ella, mientras que Alexander se lo sacaba de encima.

\- ¿Ahora lo ves?. Este bosque huele a Muerte, no hagas un escándalo nuevamente, Lori, por favor.- Pidió el bosnio, quien daba a conocer esos detalles.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto?.- Preguntó Luan con miedo.

\- Significa que ese "Ente" no quiere que lo saquemos a Lincoln de aquí, nos quiere asustar de la peor manera.- Alegó Lucy y estaba en lo cierto.

\- No me importa, lo vamos a sacar de aquí, hice esa promesa y se acabó.- Sentenció Leni y de ahí volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Siguieron con el camino, aunque el paisaje era de pesadilla, sin ningún alma que los rodeara, todo estaba desierto, ni siquiera se podía oír el piar de las aves o de otros animales, parecía que todos habían escapado de ese sitio y ahora estaba "muerto". Los gritos de ellas por su hermano aumentaban, pero seguía con la misma respuesta, nada. Lisa revisaba y señalaba sobre varios puntos que daban a entender que estaban cerca del lago y uno de ellos era una de las torres de vigilancia que tenían los Guardabosques.

Llegaron hasta una de ellas, pero por donde avanzaban, se iban topando con más cadáveres, personas que se habían ahorcado, algunos en avanzado estado de descomposición, otros hechos huesos. Por donde miraran, solo podían ver a los fantasmas de esas personas, las gemelas no se separaban por nada del Mundo, ni siquiera Luna de Dimitri o Leni de Alexander, incluso éste estaba aterrado, no podía describirlo con sus palabras, esas almas en pena hablaban por lo bajo, susurraban, pedían auxilio, que los sacaran de allí, otras se mezclaban y formaban una débil pronunciación imposible de comprender.

\- ¿Cuánto falta?.- Preguntó Lori.

\- Ya lo veo, ¡vamos!.- Pidió Leni y fue corriendo hasta llegar hasta el lago, en donde todos la siguieron y llegaron al sitio.

\- ¡Espera!.- Le detuvo Alexander y vio que aquella figura volvía a desaparecer.

\- ¡Chicos, miren!.- Les llamó Lynn y ante ella, delante de una de las torres de los Guardabosques, allí encontró unas zapatillas que resultaban muy familiares.

Leni se agachó, las tomó y reconoció en el acto.

\- Son las zapatillas de Linky, él nunca se las quitaría, tiene que estar por aquí.- Dijo la rubia con preocupación y angustia.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Volvieron a escuchar otro grito, pero éste vino de las gemelas y detrás de ellas se encontraron con un cadáver colgado de los árboles, éste tenía cabellos blancos y vestía una remera naranja consigo.

Corrieron hacia donde estaban las demás, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, querían llorar, pero Leni no pensaba darse por vencida, no iba a permitir que ese Ente les ganara, quería ahuyentarlos, expulsarlos de sus tierras, pero la rubia estaba decidida en encontrar a su hermanito de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, maldito, hagas lo que hagas, yo no pienso darme por vencida, vinimos aquí por Linky y nos lo llevaremos de aquí, ¿oíste?!.- Bramó la rubia, desafiando a aquel enemigo y a todos sus "agentes" que colaboraban con él.

No hubo respuesta, pero sí se podían oír voces, gente que murmuraba por lo bajo, un mensaje ininteligible para los presentes. No se podían escapar de ese control, se sentía una sensación de estar rodeados por un montón de ojos invisibles, una "cárcel" sin paredes pero vigilada por todas esas almas perdidas, en pena.

\- _"Váyanse, él ya no está aquí".-_ Dijo aquella voz, la cual parecía ser sacada de Ultratumba.

\- ¡No, nos iremos sin nuestro hermano!.- Exclamó Luan, desafiante.

\- ¡¿En dónde está Linky, hijo de puta?!.- Lo desafió Leni nuevamente.

\- _Él no las quiere ver, ¿acaso no lo entienden?. Todas ustedes, siempre tan orgullosas de lo que son y lo terminan destrozando como si nada. Aún con los sustos que se llevaron con Alexander y Dimitri, en el fondo siempre siguieron siendo las mismas Harpías que se preocupaban por sí mismas y no por su hermano. Él les dio todo, era el Pilar Central de la familia y aún así lo siguieron tratando mal, ¿qué se piensan que pudo haberle pasado?.-_ Dijo en forma intimidatoria aquel personaje, el cual no se le podía ver el rostro ni nada.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Le ordenó Lori.

\- ¡Sí, ya oíste, no nos vamos sin Lincoln!.- Advirtió Dimitri con firmeza.

\- ¡Ya nos oíste, dinos en dónde está!.- Gritó Lisa, también desafiando a ese enemigo.

\- _Vaya, son muy persistentes, las hemos asustados con todo, pero aún así siguen dándome un dolor de cabeza...Pronto verán lo que es el dolor, un día de estos...-_ Sostuvo el Ente, quien desaparecía por unos momentos.

(Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green, Soundtrack 16)

De ahí, éste volvió a la carga.

\- _Esta es mi última advertencia: Váyanse de aquí o sufran las consecuencias.-_ Volvió a advertirles el rival.

Ninguno lo escuchó y empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia el Lago, desobedeciendo al rival.

\- _No lo miren, no lo escuchen, tengo un plan.-_ Les pidió Lucy su atención y de ahí comenzaron a cruzar por lo último que quedaba del sendero, tomados de las manos, como si fueran una cadena, con los ojos cerrados y sin oírlo a aquel enemigo, le aplicaban la "Ley del Hielo".

\- _¡Ustedes no tienen poder aquí, yo soy el terror, el "Ente de las Pesadillas", el que conoce todos sus secretos: Lori, tú temes perder a tu novio Bobby, Lynn, tú temes ser una perdedora, Luan, tú temes no dar gracia en tus bromas, Luna, tú temes no ser una Estrella de Rock junto con tu novio Dimitri, Leni, tú temes de que la gente te lastime, Lucy, tú temes a la soledad, aunque la ames, porque en tu familia, solo son Lincoln y Alexander quienes te dan importancia, Lola, tú temes a la suciedad y que nunca pierdas tu puesto de Princesa y Reina, Lana, tú temes el ser tratada diferente y que te hagan a un lado, Lisa, tú temes a la ignorancia y que alguien te quiete tu preciado puesto de científica, Dimitri, tú temes a la Oscuridad, Alexander, tú temes al Pasado tuyo. Nadie puede huir de sus miedos, son todos míos, ¡MÍOS, MIS MARIONETAS Y JUGO CON USTEDES!.-_ Seguía hablando aquel personaje, pero nadie le escuchaba ni le dirigía la palabra.

\- _No abran la boca, no hagan nada.-_ Pidió Lucy.- _Este tipo de monstruos es capaz de apoderarse de los cuerpos con sus sombras._ \- Pidió la gótica, quien no se soltaba de la mano de Alexander y Leni, la cual iba también con su novio.

Finalmente cruzaron todo ese "Sendero Maldito" y de ahí quedaron en las orillas del Lago, éste estaba silencioso, no se oía nada, parecía ser parte de una antesala peligrosa. En esos momentos, Leni comenzó a buscar con la mirada y delante y atrás de ellos vieron una gran cantidad de Lincolns que los rodearon.

\- ¡LENI!.- Gritaban todos ellos.

\- No.- Le detuvo Alexander con Lucy.- Solo uno de ellos es el original, el resto son una farsa.- Le advirtió su novio.

\- ¡Leni, soy yo, sácame de aquí, por favor!.- Rogaron aquellos albinos, pero en medio de toda la tensión, la rubia decidió poner a prueba al enemigo.

\- Muy bien, ¿así que quieren jugar? ¡Bien, aquí va mi pregunta: ¿Cuál es el nombre del conejito de peluche de Linky?!.- Lanzó ella la interrogante hacia todos ellos.

No hubo respuesta, parecía que esto era una especie de trampa, el aire se tornaba pesado, ¿acaso era una trampa?. Fue entonces, que en medio de toda la muchedumbre, allí se abrió paso un albino lastimado, totalmente herido, tenía moretones en el cuerpo, algunos cortes y su ropa desgastada, éste cayó a los pies de sus hermanas y antes de perder la consciencia, dio su veredicto.

\- Bun-Bun...ese es el nombre de mi conejito de peluche.- Respondió el joven y de ahí, ante la emoción de todos, Leni lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza junto con los presentes.

De inmediato, los otros Lincolns desaparecieron, se hicieron cenizas y con ello, el Ente mismo guardó silencio, mostrando que habían logrado derrotarlo en su propio juego, en su territorio.

\- _Me han vencido; como forma de mostrar mis respetos hacia ustedes y su decisión, dejaré que se vayan con él; pero recuerden esto; yo nunca me iré de aquí, siempre estaré en sus sueños y temores.-_ Dejó su mensaje ante todos ellos.

\- Juro que te destruiremos, maldito, di todo lo que quieras, pero no descansaremos hasta verte en otro Universo.- Prometió Leni junto con su novio bosnio.

\- Es verdad, podrás intimidarnos todo lo que quieras, pero ya llegará tu hora: Disfruta el tiempo que tienes, porque tarde o temprano vas a caer.- Prometió Dimitri con Luna.

\- Es verdad...tú no pudiste conmigo...ahora vas a pagar.- Juró Lincoln a su vez, mientras que se mantenía despierto, a pesar de haber perdido la consciencia.

No hubo más respuestas, el enemigo simplemente se calló y de ahí todo quedó en calma.

* * *

Pronto, aquel grupo que se metió en el bosque, inició la vuelta a casa, habían lograron rescatar a Lincoln de aquel bosque y de ese Ente, sin embargo, habían preguntas que rondaban a su alrededor: ¿Acaso habrían más seres monstruosos por Royal Woods? ¿Era todo un plan de algo superior?. Eso lo iban a averiguar más adelante en el Futuro, ahora regresaban victoriosos y con su hermano recuperado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Puede que en el Futuro haga, para Wattpad, algún fic de este estilo, con monstruos y otros seres, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero que les guste este trabajo y nos estamos viendo en Julio con el homenaje a "El Amanecer de los Muertos", cuídense y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Buen Martes para todos.**


End file.
